Unsung
by ems2091
Summary: Summary was too long to fit in this space. Details inside. AU NH.
1. Chapter 1

**Well hello friends. I'm back again with another fic, this one will probably be longer than the ones I have recently posted. Also contrary to the others, this one I am writing as I am posting. So, updates won't be **_**as **_**frequent as Summer Love (which is already written), but I'm going to try my hardest because school is wrapping up so I have more free time. So this is the game plan:**

**Nathan Scott and Haley James were both successful, hard-working people living in Los Angeles. When their paths cross at a bar, their lives change forever. After happily dating for more than two years, they find that two are going to become three. However, as quickly as this joy comes, it is ripped away. When Nathan pushes Haley away at the loss of their son, she leaves. Three years later they are reunited. Will Nathan be able to win back her heart? Or is it closed forever?**

**2323232323**

_Three weeks ago, Haley James was the happiest woman alive. She was having a baby with Nathan Scott. Nathan Scott! Of the Los Angeles Lakers. Yes ma'am not only was the basketball superstar her boyfriend/love of her life, he was the father of her child. Son, to be exact. Michael James Scott was supposed to be due in five months and the young couple couldn't wait. But, in an instant, Haley's happiness was ripped away. _

_She had been getting ready for a night out with Nathan and she had a sneaking suspicion he was going to propose. Okay, Brooke had told her Nathan was going to propose, same difference. All of the sudden, the room started to spin and her vision went blurry. There was a searing pain in her abdomen, and then the world went black._

_The next thing Haley remembered was waking up in a dreary hospital room._ _Before she looked at her boyfriend's tear streaked face, and even before the doctor uttered those dreaded words, she knew. He was gone. The whole feeling in her heart was replaced with an ache. An ache that Nathan promised they would get rid of together. Funny how things change..._

_The first few days after the miscarriage, Nathan was supportive, offering to talk whenever she wanted. But what helped Haley the most was the way he just sat with her and held her hand. That simple gesture helped to take away a little of the pain, even just for a moment. After a week, however, Nathan got tired of waiting for her to open up. When Haley said she was ready to talk, Nathan was "busy". Then the drinking picked up. Then the partying. Then the lashing out at every chance he got._

_After two weeks, Haley was broken. She knew it was her fault that Michael was gone, but she needed Nathan to take away the pain, and he didn't. When he came home last night smelling like another woman, Haley knew it was time. Time for her to leave. Nathan hated her and she didn't want to burden him any more. Just then, the door slammed open, revealing Nathan with lipstick marring his face, and his tie askew._

"_Honey," He called bitterly, "I'm home."_

"_Nathan," Haley said calmly, "I'm sorry. It was my fault and I know it. I'm going away now, I'm not going to bother you anymore."_

"_Adios, amigo," Nathan slurred_

"_Nathan!" Haley cried, "I'm leaving! Don't you care? Do you care about me, even a little?"_

"_Who cares about you? Who even likes you?" Nathan muttered before passing out on the couch_

_Haley choked back a sob. This was it. The last time she was ever going to be in the same room as Nathan. She grabbed her bag and ran out the door._

_**232323232323**_

_The next morning, Nathan groaned as the sun hit his face. It was early, too early. His inner clock told him Haley wouldn't be up yet. Nathan painfully dragged himself off the couch and headed towards the bedroom. He reveled in watching Haley sleep. It was the only time since Michael died that he could look at her without seeing the heartbreak etched in her eyes. When he reached the room he and Haley shared, he was startled to find it empty. As his eyes raked across the neatly made bed, memories of the night before flooded his mind._

"_**Nathan! I'm leaving! Don't you care? Do you care about me, even a little?"**_

"_**Who cares about you? Who even likes you?"**_

_She was gone and he didn't do anything to stop her. When the realization sank down on Nathan's already heavy heart, he collapsed on the bed and cried._

_They were gone._

**2323232323**

_**Three years later**_

It had taken a long time. A really long time. Haley had leaned on her best friends for support, but they had helped her. Helped her realize that losing Michael wasn't her fault and how Nathan obviously wasn't the one for her. Now, Haley was embarking on something she had wanted since she was a little girl. A music career.

Suddenly, Peyton Sawyer's voice ripped through her thoughts.

"And now, ladies and gentlemen, I have the privilege and honor to present one of my best friends and business partner to the stage. Haley James, everyone!"

Haley took a deep breath and plastered a smile on her face. She nervously walked toward the piano. When her fingers hit the keys, all her nerves were erased and replaced with an anger no one had ever seen.

_**If only I could get into that corner of your head  
where things finally match and meet the standards that you set  
oh how I wish I was the treasure that you were lookin' for  
bet I would feel better if only I could find the door**_

"_Nathan!" Haley cried, "I'm leaving! Don't you care? Do you care about me, even a little?"_

"_Who cares about you? Who even likes you?" Nathan muttered before passing out on the couch_

_**I am cryin'  
you aren't tryin'  
I am melting away  
I wait for the words on the tip of your tongue  
I'm only as good as the last one  
well you decide and I abide as my song goes unsung  
yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah**_

"_I'm sorry. There's nothing more we could do."_

_**Things are goin' crazy and I'm not sure who to blame  
everything is changing and I do not feel the same  
I'm slippin' through the cracks of floors I thought that were strong  
I'm tryin' to find a place where I can feel like I belong**_

"_Who cares about you?"_

_**Well, I am cryin'  
you aren't tryin'  
I am melting away  
I wait for the words on the tip of your tongue  
I'm only as good as the last one  
well you decide and I abide as my song goes unsung  
yeah, yeah, yeah  
as my song goes unsung  
yeah, yeah, yeah  
**_

"_Nathan, I thought we were going to talk tonight?"_

"_Yeah, and I thought we were going to have a kid. Funny how things change,"_

_**If I could be the lesson that you learn, you learn if only  
I could be the last one that love burns, it burnsIf I could be the lesson that you learn, you learn if only  
I could be the last one that love burns, it burns...yeah, yeah**_

"_He's gone Haley! Michael is never going to breath and it's all your fault!"_

"_I'm so sorry Nathan,"_

_**If only I could get into that corner of your head  
where things finally match and meet the standards that you set  
oh how I wish I was the treasure that you were lookin' for  
bet I would feel better if only I could find the door**_

"_Who even likes you?"_

_**Well, I am cryin'  
you aren't tryin'  
and (now)I am melting away  
(yeah, yeah)  
I wait for the words on the tip of your tongue  
I'm only as good as the last one  
well you decide and I abide as my song goes unsung  
yeah, yeah  
(well you decide and I abide,)  
as my song goes unsung  
yeah, yeah, yeah  
as my song goes unsung  
yeah, yeah, yeah**_

As soon as the final note was played, Haley snapped out of her trance. There was as split second of shocked silence from the crowd, followed by raucous applause. Haley smiled gratefully and looked for her friends. What she found instead, were a pair of sad, blue eyes she hadn't seen this close in three years.

_Shit. _

**23232323**

**Thoughts? I really suggest you listen to the song I used. It's by Vanessa Carlton and she sings it with an anger and bitterness that I picture Haley having. Here's the link to a video on youtube I found: **

**/watch?v4xuAmiNrlPY**. **I know there are a lot of stories out there like this, but please give mine a shot. Thanks! Emily**


	2. Closed Off From Love

**Wow! I was really surprised to get such a positive response to the first chapter, that I blew off all my other homework to update! Thank you so much for your replies! This chapter's title comes from "Bleeding Love" by Leona Lewis.**

**23232323**

Chapter 2

She sang with such an anger; such a bitterness. Nathan rubbed a frustrated hand over his face. How had he let things get like this? Three years ago, his life was perfect. He was going to propose to the love of his life and have a beautiful son with her. Once a piece of that equation was taken out, everything fell down. Nathan couldn't control his behavior. He knew what he was doing was wrong, that he was hurting her, but he just couldn't see past the fact his son was gone. Michael was dead. He wasn't coming back. Nathan wasn't going to get to meet this person that he created. It wasn't her fault. He told her it was during a drunken rage, but he didn't mean it. Losing Michael wasn't something that was someone's fault, it just was. As heartbreaking as it was, there was nothing they could do, except cherish the memory.

Now, after three years of convincing himself he wasn't good for her, Nathan was back to win Haley's heart. He had tried to believe they weren't meant to be together, that all Nathan would do was hurt Haley more, but he couldn't deny that the ache in his heart was because she wasn't near. Nathan was going to make that ache go away. He was going to get his Haley back.

He slowly approached the door that had his heart behind it.

"Excuse me sir, do you have a backstage pass?" A large burly man said sternly to Nathan

Nathan put on his trademark smirk, "I'm Nathan Scott,"

"I know," the man replied curtly, "I have strict orders to let you no where near Ms. James,"

"That's right Frankie," said the sugary sweet voice of Brooke Davis, "You'll be getting a little tip for your good work,"

"Why, thank you, Ms. Davis," Frankie replied

"We'll take it from here," Peyton told the bodyguard from her position at Brooke's side

"Have a good night ladies," Frankie said waving

"You dare show your face here?" Brooke spat after Frankie left

"I-I just want to talk to her," Nathan sputtered, Brooke and Peyton were not ones to fight

"Well, you're not gonna!" Peyton exclaimed

"Guys," Haley said, making her presence known, "Back off, I've got a few things I want to say,"

Nathan smiled hopefully, "Thanks Haley,"

Haley chuckled bitterly, "Oh this is in no way for your benefit. What I have to say is three years coming. So you stay silent while I tell you a few things, got it?"

Nathan nodded meekly

"My miscarriage was in no way my fault..." Haley began

"I know," Nathan interjected

"No! You don't know!" Haley yelled, "All I needed was for you to stand by me and instead you went off and screwed some whore every night while I sat there and cried!"

Nathan bowed his head in shame.

"You are not who I fell in love with," Haley spat, "And I am so much better off without you,"

Nathan opened his mouth to speak but was immediately cut off.

"Don't" Brooke barked, "You do not deserve to explain yourself,"

Nathan stood stock still in a staring contest with Haley. He saw all the hurt, pain, and anger in her chocolate eyes, and all he wanted was to take it away.

"Leave!" Peyton yelled

Nathan nodded slowly and turned to leave. Before he left, he uttered two words that he hoped would give him a fighting chance.

"Always and Forever,"

Haley's head snapped up at his words. She stalked over to him, angry tears running down her face. She reached her hand back and slapped Nathan as hard as she could.

"Don't you dare," She said, her voice deathly quiet, "You took that away. So don't you dare use that as a pathetic attempt to get me back, 'cause it's not going to work jackass,"

Peyton gently pulled Haley back into an embrace as she shook with sobs. Brooke stepped up in Nathan's face.

"Unless you want to end your basketball career right now, I suggest you get the fuck out of here." She spat

Nathan hung his head as he walked dejectedly out the door.

"Hales," Brooke whispered soothingly, "What do you need us to do to make this better?"

"We'll do anything," Peyton added

"He wasn't supposed to come back!" Haley sobbed

"I know, honey, but he did," Brooke said rubbing her back

"We're not going to let him hurt you again," Peyton said

"I can't go through this again," Haley whispered

Brooke and Peyton shared a look over Haley's head. If they had anything to do with it, Nathan Scott was going to stay out of their lives forever.


	3. My Heart is Damaged

Chapter 3

Later that night, Haley sat on the couch of her L.A. apartment lost in thought. Brooke and Peyton were passed out next to her. Brooke from tequila and Peyton from Ben & Jerry's. Nevertheless, Haley finally had a moment to deal with all that happened today. Brooke and Peyton were determined to keep Haley's mind off the giant elephant in the room. Nathan was back. He came for her. After three years of living in the same town, Haley hadn't heard a single word or even seen Nathan in the damn grocery store! Now, on one of the most important nights of her life, guess who decides to show his stupid fucking face!

"_Breathe, Haley, breathe"_ she mentally coached herself. This was just Nathan: love of her life/former father of her child/all around jackass of the universe. Although, Haley had to admit grudgingly, he did look good. That jet black hair and those piercing blue eyes still made her heart race. Could she really let him in again? He probably didn't mean all those things he said to her and Haley could kind of see the regret in his eyes. He did pull out Always & Forever after all.

"_**HALEY MARIE JAMES!"**_ Brooke's voice came from inside her head

"What the fuck?" Haley said softly

"_**Don't you swear at me girly. He's not even worth a second more of your time,"**_

"_Hmm, Brooke Davis as Jiminy Cricket,"_ Haley thought, _"Not my first choice, but whatever works,"_

A knock on the door interrupted Haley's thoughts. Careful not to wake the sleeping dragons, Haley quietly got up and opened the door.

"You have got to be kidding me," She uttered under her breath

"Hi," Nathan said nervously

"How the _**hell**_ do you know where I live?" Haley asked angrily

"I followed you home after the show," Nathan said quietly

"You what?" Haley seethed

"I followed you home after the show, Haley," He said with a little more confidence, "I meant what I said, I want to talk to you,"

"And Peyton meant what she said, you're not gonna!" Haley said attempting to slam the door in his face

Nathan caught it easily with his arm, "I just need a couple minutes,"

"No!," Haley replied, still trying to close the door

"Please, Haley," Nathan hated begging, but there wasn't anything he wouldn't do for this girl

"Why do you even want to? You said it yourself, no one cares about me," Haley spat

"I didn't mean it," Nathan said firmly

"A little late for that now, isn't it?" Haley replied, hand on her hip

"No," Nathan said, "It's not too late. I never stopped loving you. Not once did my love for you waver and it won't until the end of time,"

"You love me?" Haley laughed incredulously, "So is that why you screwed other girls behind my back? Is that why you let me cry myself to sleep night after night? You love me so you told me it was my fault our son died?"

At this point, Haley couldn't go on because of the sobs racking her small body. Nathan had tears running down his race as well. He could think of nothing but pulling her into his arms and holding her until the pain went away. Sinking down until he was on the floor, he secured Haley in his lap while he held her.

Haley was so consumed by all her pent up feelings that she didn't even register that the one who hurt her the most was holding her just like he used to. Soon, her sobs started to subside and she slowly lifted her head to look at Nathan. She saw him looking down at her in a heated stare. His blue eyes swirled with emotions: love, lust, remorse, guilt, and pain. Haley found herself lost in the eyes of the one she still loved.

Nathan lowered his head so his lips were inches from hers. At the very moment he was about to show Haley how much he loved her, there was an interruption.

"Don't. Touch. Her." Peyton's voice rang, deathly quiet.

Haley instantly snapped out of her Nathan-haze and ran for her bedroom.

"Peyton," Nathan said frustrated

"No," Peyton responded, "Brooke may be able threaten you physically, but I will **not** let you hurt her."

"I'm not going to hurt her again Peyton," Nathan said determinedly

"That's right," Peyton smiled, "Because neither Brooke nor I will let you anywhere near her, passed out or not. This is the farthest you will come, Nathan. Now, _**get out**_,"

Nathan made no move toward the door. He was not leaving until he explained himself to Haley.

"Don't make me call the cops," Peyton warned

"Try me," Nathan smirked

"Alright," Peyton shrugged. She pulled out her cell phone and pressed a single button, "1423 River Street, Apartment 13. Please come quick, someone is in my apartment trying to kill me!"

Nathan's eyes widened. She actually called the cops. He bolted out the door and out into the street.

"Peyton," Brooke groaned from the other end of the phone, "What the hell?"


	4. There's a Reason I'm in this Closet

**Hey everyone! Thank you for all your replies, they mean the world! The title of this chapter comes from R. Kelly's "Trapped in the Closet" (meant to be tongue in cheek...you'll see why). The song that Haley sings in this chapter is "Midnight Train to Georgia" by Gladys Knight and the Pips. Thank you again! **

Chapter 3

He remembered the very first time he saw her. They were both Duke Blue Devils and in their senior year. Nathan was sacrificing a cherished night of partying for the library to study for his statistics class...not that he ended up needing it. It was then that he saw her for the very first time. Well, he heard her first.

_Flashback_

'_**Why the fuck does this even matter?'**__ Nathan thought, __**'Everyone knows I'm going to get drafted, so why do I even bother with this shit.'**_

_Just as Nathan was about to continue his inner rant, his eyes landed on a girl typing furiously on her laptop. _

'_**I thought I was alone,'**_

_Nathan saw the girl stop typing and look around. She didn't see him huddled away in the corner. Nathan didn't want to ruin his reputation by being seen in the library. The girl looked around some more...it almost seemed like she was making sure no one else was there. Just when Nathan was about to call out to this girl, she began to sing._

_**L.A. proved too much for the man **_

_**So he's leavin' the life he's come to know **_

_**He said he's goin' back to find what's left of his world **_

_**The world he left behind not so long ago **_

_**He's leavin' on that midnight train to Georgia **_

_**Said he's goin' back to find the simpler place and time **_

_**I'll be with him on that midnight train to Georgia **_

_**I'd rather live in his world than live without him in mine**_

'_**Shit,' **__Nathan thought, __**'This girl can sing,'**_

_Nathan was equally surprised when the next song came on turned out to be Rapper's Delight by the Sugar Hill Gang. The girl began to mouth the words in time to the beat while she typed. It was then Nathan decided._

'_**I'm going to marry this girl...someday,'**_

_Flashback End_

As Nathan walked along the streets of L.A., Nathan's resolve to get his girl back only grew. From the first moment he saw her, Nathan knew Haley was going to be the one. Nathan wasn't about to let a couple of jackass moves on his part get in the way of their happiness.

Looking up, Nathan found he had reached his desired destination. Mr. Chow, an L.A. hotspot, was currently the meeting place of Haley and her two best friends. Nathan had overheard Haley talking about it on her cell phone when he happened to run into her at the grocery store. Okay, _**yes**_, he followed her there, but how else was he supposed to put his plan into action?

Determinedly, Nathan pushed open the doors to the restaurant and strode past the hostess. Nathan continued walking into the private back room of the restaurant where he grabbed Haley lightly by the elbow and brought her into an adjoining room and slammed the door.

"What the hell?" Haley yelled, "Who do you think you are?"

"Your future husband," Nathan smirked

Haley burst out laughing, "Y-you're delusional,"

Nathan's smirk didn't waver, "No I'm not, baby,"

"Don't baby me you bastard. Now move so I can get back to my friends," Haley spat

Nathan smiled, "Okay,"

Haley's eyes narrowed in suspicion, but she moved to open the door anyway. She soon found that getting out wasn't going to happen any time soon.

"You have got to be_** fucking**_ kidding me," Haley grunted, trying to force open the door

"That's right my dear," Nathan smirked, "This door is warped, and therefore it doesn't open if you shut it hard enough. They have to force it open,"

"Well, get them to force it open!" Haley yelled

"They would, if they knew we were in here," Nathan said cooly

"What are you talking about?" Haley asked frustratedly

"I'll have you know, that if you put money in the hands of the right people you can hide pretty much anything," Nathan said chuckling at the thought

"You _paid_ someone to lock me in a room?" Haley said incredulously

"No," Nathan stated, "I paid someone to lock **us** in a room,"

Haley felt her temper hit its peak. She stalked over to Nathan and punched him in the face.

"You are fucking crazy," She said while rubbing her hand

"Does your hand hurt?" Nathan asked

"No," Haley replied stubbornly

"I bet it does," Nathan said cheekily

Haley took a deep breath. It was going to be a long night.


	5. If I Dont Say This Now I'll Surely Break

**OhmyJesus. I am so, SO sorry. I have let this go wayy too far and I can't apologize enough. I know this is a little short, but my life is really crazy. Today has been my first day off in like three weeks, so this is what I can give you right now. The title of this chapter comes from The Fray's "Look After You."** **Thank you so much for sticking with me and please let me know what you think!**

Chapter 5

_**Hour One**_

"I can not believe you locked me in a fucking closet! Why do you even care? It's been three fricken' years! Nothing is going to change, I'm not going to let you in..even if you did get past Brooke and Peyton, which I highly doubt. God! I hate you,"

Haley launched into another heated ramble, while Nathan just smiled. This was the closest he had gotten to Haley in three years. He didn't listen to what she was saying, he just watched her beautiful face. He was getting closer...

_**Hour Two**_

"NATHAN SCOTT!" Brooke yelled, "IF YOU DO NOT OPEN THIS DOOR IN FIVE SECONDS, I SWEAR YOU WILL NEVER BEAR A CHILD!"

"Brooke!" Peyton scolded, "A little insensitive, don'tcha think?"

Brooke winced, "Sorry! I will do some sort of bodily harm with my Jimmy Choos though you bastard!"

_**Hour Three**_

The past 45 minutes was spent in silence. Brooke and Peyton had been dragged out by a security guard about half an hour ago. Since then, Haley had adopted the silent treatment.

"Are you not going to talk to me?" Nathan asked quietly

Haley responded by shooting him the bird.

Nathan chuckled softly, before turning serious, "If you don't want to talk you can listen,"

Haley just kept on looking at the ceiling tile, which she happened to find quite interesting.

"I had turned into Dan," Nathan confessed

Haley whipped her face around to his, "What?"

"When we found out about Michael, I promised myself I would be a better father than my own. I would protect him and wouldn't destroy him like Dan destroyed me. I failed. I was so angry with myself, but I knew you needed me. Finally I just snapped. All this pain was building inside me and I didn't want to believe I was like Dan, so I took it out on you."

Haley remained silent while tears streaked down her face.

"Haley," Nathan said desperately, turning her face so she was looking into his eyes, "I am so, so sorry. I've stayed away because it's taken three years and a lot of therapy to get me to the place where I can be honest with myself. I've changed since then, but I have never, ever stopped loving you."

Haley took a deep breath, "I don't think I can ever let you in like you were before. There's just been too much that has happened, but I forgive you, I forgave you a long time ago. I had a little therapy myself, and I know that it wasn't anybody's fault. Michael just wasn't meant to be ours. There's nothing we can do to change that. There's nothing you can do to change what you did, either. I needed you Nathan. We needed each other. I told you once that your problems were my problems. Had we faced losing Michael together, we might've made it, but we faced it alone, and here we are."

Nathan also had tears coming from his sad, blue eyes, "Haley, I'm not going anywhere. I'm going to keep fighting for us because I know you are the one for me. Deep down, I think you know it too,"

Haley shrugged, "Maybe so, but right now, I'd just like to be alone,"

Nathan sighed and tapped a certain pattern on the door. Seconds later the door swung open revealing the now empty and dark restaurant.

Haley took a few steps toward the door and then turned back around, "Goodbye Nathan, thank you for explaining how you feel,"

"I'll be seeing you, Haley," Nathan said, "I can promise you that,"


End file.
